JAVA DEBUG WIRE PROTOCOL (JDWP) is a standardized protocol used for communication by JAVA debugger clients with a JAVA VIRTUAL MACHINE (JVM). JDWP defines the structure of messages to be sent between the JAVA debugger clients and the JVM. For instance, in a JDWP command packet, 4 bytes are set aside in the header for an identifier (ID) and one byte is set aside in the header for each of the command set and the command. JDWP permits a debugger to operate in a different process on the same computer or on a remote computer with respect to the JVM.